


兔娘装

by Luoyu0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 明烨×唐奈 - Freeform, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyu0/pseuds/Luoyu0
Kudos: 22





	兔娘装

明烨没想到，唐奈居然会买回来一套兔娘装。   
款式和他藏在衣柜深处的差不多，不过那条尾巴却是个震动按摩棒。   
还有些配套的精致小玩意。  
少年骑在他腰间，露出蕾丝睡衣的那截小腿白嫩如藕，纤细的脚腕只手可握，圆润的脚趾轻轻蜷着，指甲粉润晶莹。  
展开说明书查看使用方法。  
明烨眸光一闪，翻身把他压到身下，声音沙哑性感。  
“奈奈居然想把这些东西用在我身上？不乖，该受到惩罚。”  
唐奈迷茫地睁着眼睛：“你……你想做什么？”  
话罢，他忽然惊呼一声，低头望向自己胸口。  
粉嫩的红樱上已经挂着一枚颤颤巍巍的珍珠乳夹，疼得他眼泪瞬间飙了出来。  
明烨俯首噙上去，一边细细地舔弄，一边用手指帮他扩张。  
痛感很快被别的反应所取代。  
乳尖又酸又胀，还有些痒痒的。  
像是有一股股细小的电流，从那里流窜到四肢百骸。  
少年红润的的嘴唇翕张，脸庞由于情欲高涨染上了淡淡的粉色，目光茫然没有落点。  
“奈奈，你流了好多水。”  
明烨唇角轻勾，凑到他耳边轻轻说道。 唐奈睫毛一颤，眼睛霍地恢复焦距。  
耳边传来噗滋噗滋的水声，让他又羞又恼。  
“小妖精，嘴上总是说着不要不要，身体可诚实得很。”  
明烨说着荤话，手下的动作越来越快。  
每当手指要抽出来的时候，少年的小穴就跟蚌肉般绞得死紧，含吮着他的手指，仿佛在依依不舍地挽留。  
男人的大肉棒硬得发烫，恨不得快些捅进去，狠狠搅弄。  
他深吸了一口气，摸过那截尾巴，插进唐奈的小穴，同时把开关调动震动模式。  
考虑到爱人可能吃不消，明烨只开了低档。  
可唐奈仍旧被折磨得欲仙欲死，大脑一片空白，嘴里无意识地漏出阵阵低喘。  
明烨忍着炙热的欲望，给他换上那套兔娘装，忍不住笑了一声。  
“小笨蛋，尺寸都买错了，这套衣服你穿上刚好贴身，我可穿不上。”  
衣料摩擦着胀立的乳尖，又疼又有种异样的快感。  
少年难受地扭动着自己的身子。  
可明烨不仅没帮他，还恶劣地揉了揉毛茸茸的尾巴，把它往外面扯了扯。  
“奈奈，玩具是不是不好玩？那我帮你取了。”  
唐奈意识错乱，沉浸在持续高潮的快感中，根本没听清明烨说了什么。  
只是忽然感觉那里一空。  
困惑地掀起眼皮，哼哼唧唧了几声。  
“求我，我就满足你。”  
“求你……”唐奈攥住他的衣角，像只可怜兮兮的小狗。  
“说你要。”  
“我要……”委屈的小奶音勾人心弦。  
明烨用万分的意志力忍住冲动：“要什么？”  
唐奈眼神空茫。  
他也不知道要什么啊……  
于是又低哀地抽泣起来。  
“说你要明哥哥的大肉棒。”明烨叹了口气教他。  
唐奈照着说出来。  
男人再也控制不住心中的猛兽，转了个身让他骑在自己腰上，进入前所未有的深度。  



End file.
